I'll Always Be Here
by LikeARainbow33
Summary: She said she'd always love him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only this plot. **

-------------------------------------------

"Is this who I think it is?"

The red haired man turned away from some owl treats he was examining, "Merlin's boxers! Draco Malfoy, never thought I'd see you again!"

We shook hands firmly. The tall stick of a boy was no longer present. His scrawny body had muscled up and he was now proportioned to his height. Ron had managed to grow up quite nicely.

"How've you been, mate?"

"I've been fantastic, actually. Just coming into town to scrounge around for a few things, but that's right," he hit himself on the head, "You don't know, do you?"

_Well obviously I don't. Not seeing a man for ten years kind of puts them out of the loop. Ron's still the dimwit he always was…_

"I'm getting married!"

_Merlin help the poor girl._

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Hermione," he beamed extra hard.

_Oh._

My thoughts drifted to time's that had past…

---

A twinkly laugh echoed down the empty corridor, "Draco, what did I do without you?"

"Gaze into photos of me and imagine that one thing I do with-" I was cut off.

"Just shut up and kiss me"

Her arms slid around my neck. The most passionate kiss I had ever experienced followed.

It finally ended and Hermione was gazing into my eyes. Suddenly I said something I had never muttered to another human before, "I love you."

There was a long silence as she stared into my face some more. She started to cry, "We can't… What will people say… R-Ron… Harry…"My insides shattered into a million pieces.

We had been seeing each other secretly for about a year now. No one knew besides us.

"Are you saying you don't feel the same way?" I was whispering now.

"You know I do," slowly my heart glued itself together, "It's just that so much is happening now. We're seventh years now! There's N.E.W.T.S. and homework… People don't even know that you've joined The Order! Finally there's Harry. He's going through so much right now… Hearing about us would only make it worse…"

I calmed her and stroked her hair, "Mione, it's not like you need to scream 'I love Draco' from the astronomy tower…"

"It's not fair to you, Draco! Feelings like this shouldn't have to be disguised!"

"Then make it fair. All you have to do is one thing. Promise me, Promise that you'll always feel the same."

"I promise you and I love you."

---

I was slapped into consciousness, "You can't be that unhappy, can you?"

"Sorry, you know I approve! Send my Regards to Hermione, ok?"

"No problem. The wedding's in two days. Why don't you come?"

"Oh, I don't know… It's been so long…"

Ron nodded his head enthusiastically, "Nonsense! Everyone'd love to see you. Maybe we could catch up a little too, eh? Here's an invite."

He conjured a golden card and handed it to me. I was practically breathless at from the shock of everything and I needed to be alone.

"Well, see you then," I waved the card half heartedly.

"Right then, I'm off!" and I was left to my misery as I apparated home.

Slam! The invite smashed into my granite counter as I slid into the nearest stool.

_I should've known better with a girl like her… She didn't wait for me. Left me stranded and alone… loses contact with me for nine and a half years. Then she goes off and snags a Weasly. Saintly Draco waits around and doesn't date ONE girl and she goes off and gets married? _

_What a prat. I bet she doesn't even know my name anymore._

My eyes drifted to the golden paper next to me:

_Mister Draco Malfoy,_

_You are cordially invited to the matrimony of_

_Miss Hermione Jane Granger_

_And_

_Mister Ron __Bilius Weasly_

Here it said the date two days from today.

_Nearest Portkey to your current location to this event:_

There was a small map with a freckle of diamond about a half mile away from my house.

_Any questions, please owl this address:_

_2324 Diagon Ally London_

"Diagon Alley, eh? Sounds like a clue to Hermione." And I was off again.

It was raining in London today. Yet shops were bustling with people, nevertheless. I had to practically push myself through the muggles to make it to The Leaky Cauldron. Thankfully a couple of rain blocking charms were set on the wizard sit of the shopping area.

I pulled out the invite.

"2324," muttering to no one in particular as I eyed my location, "Flourish and Blotts? She always had a soft spot for books."

_The Hogwarts Library._

_---_

Sunday afternoons were always quite and lazy on a winter afternoon at school. Hermione had managed to crawl on top of me in the snow. We were in a secluded corner of the grounds slightly hidden by some brush.

My mind clouded as she sucked on my neck. So I whispered to her.

"Merlin, did I ever tell you you're a fantastic kisser?"

She sat up still straddling me, "Really?"

I couldn't answer because her lips had claimed mine. She was better than all of my girlfriends combined!

_Which is saying a lot considering… well… not to brag or anything…_

"What are you doing tonight," she gasped between my lips, "I was thinking," lick, "We could study a little bit… N.E.W.T.s are coming up fast…"

"On a Sunday, Hermione," whining as I bit her lip.

"Stop that you know it drives me crazy!" I did it again.

Giving up to her I exclaimed in fake frustration, "Fine, we'll meet again around eight? It'll be empty by then."

"You know how much this means to me Draco." She sighed with relief.

"Well… maybe I could know… a little bit more how much 'this' means to you…"

Her hand groped my … lower regions and she winked.

"Merlin," came a deep exhalation from me.

---

_I still haven't told a soul what happened in that library._

By the time I came to my senses I suspect that I looked pretty troll worthy standing and gaping. Stepping through the door, I noticed that today must be the day to shop. Wizards and witches alike were grazing on various books in packs.

_No worries. I may have changed over the years but I am definably still a Malfoy!_

People scurried to get out of my way and a path was made for me. I trotted over to the check- out counter where a raven haired female was hunched over digging in a box of texts.

"Excuse me," when she continued to scavenge I knocked on the surface impatiently, "I'm here about the Weasly wedding."

"_You're_ invited," she turned around and yelled in the back room, "Oi! Someone's here for the wedding!"

The counter lady continued to scowl at me.

_It's always nice to meet new friends. _

I was so engulfed in returning her contempt I barely noticed who walked up. A pretty lady with sleek brown hair and square framed glasses started to look me top to bottom.

"Sorry Miss but I'm not looking for _that_. I was wondering if you'd know where I could find Hermione Granger?"

She looked bemused, "Draco, Draco. Have you ever stopped looking down your nostrils at people? It's a lot easier to recognize people with your eyes."

Then it hit me.

"Hermione," I could only bear a whisper. She shot into my arms nevertheless. She looked completely different. My insides shuddered at the fact that she was possibly even more beautiful.

"Oh how I've missed you! Did Ron catch you and hand you an invite?"

"Yes."

_Applause for the one word wonder…_

"That's fantastic," she hugged me again, but this time she looked at me as she pulled away. Trying to hide my emotions toward her I turned my head.

"Draco," even when she says my name I just want to die, "Please… You know I had no choice… They've only just let me come back!"

Hermione reached down and squeezed my hand.

---

I held her close and felt her tears soak through my robes.

"I'll _die _without you. There's no way I can handle this."

"Hermione, if you don't go you will die! Death eaters are practically at The Order's doorstep looking for you three!"

"A thousand Death Eaters wouldn't keep me from you! This is so unfair,"

Sob.

"Hush now," I pulled her head up to wipe her tears with my thumbs, "If you died on my accord I would never forgive myself. This is killing me too, but I promise you that when you come back we'll never be apart again."

She started to cry harder, "How can you promise that? Who knows if they'll ever let me back!"

I had it all planned out in my head. It had been practiced for days. Fidgeting in my pocket I pulled out a small box and dropped to one knee. Hermione stopped crying in shock.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. You're the only girl for me. I'll wait for the rest of my life if I have to. Will you marry me?"

She held out a shaky hand and I slipped the golden band on her finger.

---

"Wouldn't let you come back? What does that matter? _I_ STILL LOVE YOU!"

Slowly she backed away in horror of my outburst.

"Draco, _Draco_… I," she started to cry, "I'm so sorry…"

Every particle of my being wanted to hug her and wipe her tears. Obviously my body didn't get the current events.

"How," was all I could say.

"It was just.. so… lonely cooped up in that place for so long… Only seeing Harry and Ron for nine years.. It killed me for a while. Not seeing you was horrible. Living together for so long Ron eventually saw that I was hurting. He just sort of… comforted me and I sort of imagined... that he was you. I thought for sure that you'd have moved on by now…"

"I can never get over you."

"Oh _Draco! Please _don't say that,_" _she cried out uncontrollably.

"There's really nothing left? You really love…Him?"

"I… I…" her eyes darted across the room searching for answers frantically, "I… just can't."

"_Congratulations," _I spat to her and turned away as I prepared to apparate.

"Wait," Something cold slipped into my hand, "I would've, you know. If things were different I would've done it the moment you asked."

I left.

_This is it. Waiting practically all of your life for her and she's gone. Forever. She loves another man. Not you. _

As I squeezed my fists in anguish I felt the object that she gave me.

It was the ring.

I fell to the ground and cried.

_---_

"You're the light of my life," I kissed the girl's forehead.

She looked up at me and kissed me for a good ten minutes, "I love you more that air itself, Draco."

"Well, I'd die without you!"

The girl laughed and snuggled closer, "That's something you'll never need to worry about. I'll always be here."

---

_A/n: Just a little something i cooked up while i was trying to write "Strange Brew"_

_I felt a little tragic lol_

_Please Review. I appreciate every one!!!!_


End file.
